


Fifty Sides Of You

by sel__1934



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AND READ IT, Be carefull & stay safe, Bondage, Cutting, Dom!Harry, Embarassed about this, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Heavy BDSM, I'm not sure what I should tag here?, If you're sensitive DON'T read this!, Insecure Louis, It's a bit fucked up, M/M, Multi, My friends found this, Schizophrenia, Sub!Louis, Top!Harry, Whatever's gonna happen LOUIS AND HARRY will be togheter in the end!, anger issues, bottom!Louis, it's so embarrassing..., really - Freeform, slave!louis, some really fucked up things, sub/dom, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sel__1934/pseuds/sel__1934
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a secret. No one knows the lovely guy from next door has a secret. Nobody is supposed to know, except his best friend. Harry buys Louis. Can Louis handle the rough sex, the handcuffs, and the multiple orgasms? What happens when they get feelings for each other? When Louis has to work? When his whole world collapses over his head, and no one is there to safe him? Or is there? Will Harry safe him?</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>English is NOT my first language, so, please... be kind xD BUT show off ALL mistakes you'll find, I won't bit*h on you! I'll be thankful xD</p><p>Anyway, I DON'T own One Direction, nor any other character. The Story is FICTIONAL. If you're uncomfortable with this,  or any topics in this Fic, just don't read it. This story is really graphic. And there will be mentions of other relationships than Larry Stylinson, but it's always about them. They'll be together in the end. </p><p>This story is really fucked up..... Trigger warning. Just stay safe, it's really fucked up and I'm embarrassed for ever for it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is NOT edited and a real mess. When it's finished I will edit it all! But for now... yeahh, be prepared for a lot of mistakes, grammar, typos...  
> English is NOT my first language, so please.. be kind xD BUT show off ALL mistakes you'll find, I won't bit*h on you! I'll be thankful xD
> 
> Anyway, I DON'T own One Direction, nor any other character. The Story is FICTIONAL. If you're uncomfortable with this, or any topics, just don't read it. This story is really graphic. And there will be mentions of other relationships than Larry Stylinson, but it's always about them. They'll be together in the end.

Harry P.O.V.

I walk trough the dark rooms, everywhere are slaves. I'm looking for a boy, an innocent one. There. He sits on the ground, his body trembling. Alessandro, he shows me around, sees that I'm looking at the small boy. He pulls him up, with the iron necklace around his throat. The boy whimpers, his blue eyes filling with tears, which slowly began to fall down his cheeks. He's perfect. Alessandro don't likes that he's crying and back handed him across his cheeks. The boy tries to stop his tears, but they just flow harder. "I want him.", I say, Alessandro looks a bit shocked, but laughed then. "Since when do you like crying guys? Have fun with him, he cries all the time, you have to fuck him till he passes out, to stop him.", Alessandro laughs more and I see the shocked face of the boy, as he hears that I'm going to fuck him till he pass out. But better he knows now, because I'm really gonna do it. Alessandro is one of the person who knows about my secret. After I paid for the boy, I take him to my car. He's anxious. "What's your name", I ask him. His answer is quiet, but not quiet enough to not hear him. "L-Louis." His voice is beautiful. It's high but rough. I take a look closer at him. He's beautiful, he looks like an angel, a fuckable angel. "I'm Harry", I tell him, "How old are you?", I ask further. "Sixteen", he breaths. Sixteen? We have February, that means I turned twenty, in a year it would be illegal to fuck him. That doesn't matter anyway, because no one will ever find out about him. I ask him if he has experience with being a sex-slave. He just shakes his head. I ask if he ever had sex, and he shakes his head again. Lucky for me, I think, untouched, innocent and inexperienced. I ask him if he want to know something about me, he hesitate but asks, how old I am. I answer him and he don't ask any more questions. The rest of the drive is quiet, but there's something I want to ask him:"For how long are you a sex-slave?" Louis winces as I ask him. He then answers:"Since I'm Fourteen.", his voice is beautiful but anxious. "You don't have to be afraid of me.", I tell him. "You only have to be afraid when we're in the basement an I'm stressed out or upset." I look in his blue eyes and see pure horror.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shows he has feelings under his emotionless façade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys this is fucked up... Tell me what you think about it!
> 
> See you  
> @sel__1934

I was afraid, what would this man do to me? Would he still fuck me, when I say I don't want to?

_Of course, you ugly shit! A wonder that he wants to fuck you at all._

It came back, the mean voice in my head.

_Maybe I'm mean, but I'm always right, and you know it._

Yeah, I know. The voice is right, I was ugly, fat and worthless, but most of all I'm a waste of space.

_Right, you can do nothing right. I'm sure you can't even give a proper blow-job._

"You're coming?", a voice behind me asks. I turn around and the man holds open the door for me. I got in the passenger seat and on the way to his home, we're talking a bit, he mostly talks and I just nod or give small word. I haven't heard my voice in a while.

_Better like this. Your voice is to high anyway for a guy. Fagott!_

l don't want to ask anything, I'm not interested, I'm only gonna get fucked by him, his name is enough to know. l don't want to be afraid, but Harry, that's the name of the man who bought me, said l only should be afraid in the basement, and this is scary! The rest of the drive was quiet, until he stopped in front of a big house. Everywhere was snow. l haven't seen snow for a while now. Harry stares at me with a waiting expression. l was about to get out of the car, as l remembered that the only thing I'm wearing are my boxers and I couldn't walk in only them trough the snow. I look up from the ground to Harry, who has anger written over his face and opens not so softly the door for me. "How long do you need to open a fucking door? I definitely won't hold it open for you all the time!" As I don't make a move, he looks even more angry if it's possible and shouts at me:"I haven't bought you so I can take care of you, I bought you so I can fuck you!" The words are an evidence that no one truly wants me.

_That no one wants you isn't something we didn't already know._

I didn't want to hear more mean things from Harry so I get out of the car and walked behind him trough the cold February snow. The house was from the inside equally beautiful as from the outside. A stair leads the way up and under it was a door. It leads to basement, I thought. Harry goes straight for it. Every step we take down I get more anxious, will he hurt me? I was used to pain, I was afraid though. At the end of the hallway were two doors. "I'll show you your 'Work' room and the room where you can sleep.", Harry told me. He opened the right door. It ravels a big room. The room was filled wit Sex-Toys. At the left wall was a shelf. It was the size of the wall, from the ground to the top, in it were put to display, Cuffs, Whips, Blindfolds, Cock rings, gags and some more toys. Everything were in different colores, sizes and shapes. At the wall across the door, were a big St Andrew's Cross and next to it stood an armchair. I looked over to the right wall, in front of it is a king sized bed. In the middle of the room was a frame, I was unsure for what it was. I was impressed, I expected a lot, but not that.

_Hopefully he fucks you to death, so I don't have to deal with you any more._

I turn around to Harry only to see that he's starring at me. He looks hungrily at my body and it looks like he wants to rip of my clothes. I look Harry up and down, to see he's quite fit. His hair's brown and curly, his eyes are a special green, his jawline was defined, but it still looked soft in a way, his lips are sinful red and plump, his body is muscular but not too much and his hands, his hands are big and look strong. I hadn't realised I was starring until Harry interrupts it and ask why I'm starring, I will see him enough, eventually. I blush and look to at my feet. Harry took my hand in his and pulled me out of the room he calls my 'Work-Room'. He locked it behind me and unlocked the door on the left. This room is rather small compared to my 'Work-Room', but it has a Window. The room was lit with daylight and at the roof was a actual lamp, not just a light bulb like it was in the Slave house. A twin sized bed was at the wall and a small closet was at the wall across from it. It was the mist beautiful room I ever had.

_You never had a room, you can barely read and write. You lived until you were 14 in a walk in closet. Then your family died in a car accident and you was brought to Alessandro._

At the memories I felt my eyes well up with tears, I tried to blink them away before Harry sees them. What should I do now? I asked the question out loud and Harry started laughing "We could try what you're good at." I didn't knew what Harry wanted me do, so I just looked back at him until he says:" Sex, now, go!" and looks rather pissed at my dumbness.

_About something as dumb as you, the only way is to pissed._

Harry went to the door that leads to my 'Work-Room' and I began panicking slowly. Does he really wanna have sex with me? Hesitantly, I follow him. He points to the frame in the middle and told me to bend over it, my hips at the Metal. I did as I was told, the fear of the punishment was too big, he told me if I would disobey I'll get a hard punishment. My ass is up un the air and only my boxers are blocking the view. Harry traces down my back and his hand fount his way in my boxers, he slowly drags it down, I felt so vulnerable. I felt a finger tracing my hole. Doesn't he should use any lube? Otherwise it will hurt like hell, more than it will anyway. I wince at the suddenly cold an slippery substance that finds their way down the crack of my ass. Lube. Luckily. Suddenly a finger enters me. It was a weird feeling at first. Slowly the finger starts to move. "I'll prep you well today and I'll try to be as gentle as it will go. But only today because it's your first time and you shouldn't remember it as rape. Even if you don't want this to do", he smiles evil and enters a second finger in me. It stings a bit but it wasn't all too bad. I just got used to the feeling as Harry takes all of his fingers out of me and pushed all of his dick in me. A wave of pleasure rolled over me, as Harry filled me out, his cock is really big. In the next moment a wave of pain overcomes me and it was much stronger than the pleasure. I felt like I got ripped to pieces. I never felt so much pain, I could feel Harry draw circles on my back and presses soft kisses to my neck and whispers:"Don't cry sweetheart." Now I could feel the hot tears that stream down my face and the sobs escaping my mouth. I tried to be strong, I didn't want to seem weak. Harry let out a small fuck, it wasn't a pleasured 'fuck' more a worried one. "What?", I asked under tears and sobbing. "You", Harry answered, his voice softer now. I couldn't feel the substance that was running down my legs until now. Harry tried to pull out, but the pain got worse. I felt like deinig. I saw black dots, and my vision blurred at the edges and then everything went completely dark.

As I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything at first. My vision got clear, I turned my head to the side to see where I am. I'm lying in a bed. Where am I? My memory comes back, and I remember what happened last night. I sat up and felt a stinging pain in my arse, which was so surprising I couldn't stop a loud gasp. Right when I wanted to fell back on the pillows, the door were opened by no other than Harry himself. "Louis, finally! You're awake!", he sits on the bed, he runs his hand trough my hair. "I'm so sorry." Harry looks at me sad and guilty. "What?", I ask and my voice sounds weak. I'm always weak. "I didn't want to hurt you. I knew it would hurt, but I was going to fast. I'm so sorry for it!" Harry nearly cried. I laid my hand on his cheek and softly ran my palm over it, he slowly leans in to my touch and closed his eyes. i ask him, what happened that I couldn't remember. He said: "I didn't prep you enough and I went to fast and hard, you started crying and sobbing and I realized that i hadn't myself under control any more, your hole got a little torn and you were bleeding, that's when I realized what I did, if you didn't started bleeding I probably would have fucked you any way. I wanted to pull out then, but it hurt you even more und you started screaming in agony but then you suddenly stopped and I was really afraid that something bad happened to you. I layed you down and cleaned you off, but it wouldn't stop bleeding. I was really concerned that I caused you severe pain. You were unconscious for the rest of the night. I came down here all few hours to check on you and to clean the wound, which stopped eventually." I was shocked because Harry was actually crying by now and I noticed that he looked rather tiered and exhausted. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that, I woud've coped by myself.", I say and he looks up at me with a mix of anger and horrify. "Are you crazy! I was so concerned, of fucking course I looked after you!", his face became more angered by the second. Fear crept through my weary limbs. "If that's the case I won care for you the next time. But I won't take considerate on you.", with these words he pulled me up and I was confused. What was he up to? What's going on? He puts one hand under my back and the other under my knees and picked me in bride-style up and carried me to my 'Work-Room'. I panicked, he won't fuck me now, will he? Timidly I looked at his face and recognize lust in his eyes, apparently he saw the panic in my eyes, because he told me: "Are you scared? You should think before you talk!" Harry took my wrists and tied them to the St. Andrew's Cross, the same he did to my ankles. I'm already naked. He went to the shelf and took a cock ring and a big, wide pink shining dildo. With the items in his hand he came op to me. My exhausted body started trembling, but not because of the cold temperature down here, no, because of fear.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad!Louis, cutting, schizoprenia
> 
> If you're being triggered easily then don't read. 
> 
> If you want to talk, about anything, write me on tumblr, or here on AO3.
> 
> -stylinson-girl-.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If you have a request for a one shot or a fic, then write me this as well.

**_Louis PoV_ **

I didn't want that, but Harry didn't left me no choice. I was tied up, what else should I do than to go trough with it. Harry had an evil grin on his face and  look down on me. "You gonna come when I let you. And tomorrow, you will come as much as you beg me today to let you come." I was about to say that if I beg, I'll beg him to stop, but he sensed it and added: "or how many times you beg me to stop. Do you understand me?" He smiled. Not in the least nice, it was mean and evil. Slowly Harry took my dick in his hand and begann slowly to move ip and down. My cock started to harden in Harry's hand, and I caught myself liking the control Harry had over me. I was fully hard and small moan left my lips. "Do you like it, slut?", whispered Harry in my ear and it hurt as he insulted me. Seconds before my climax Harry let go of my cock, which is now hard and leaking pressed against my tummy. "No, please, Harry, please let me come!"

_1_

Harry pushed slowly and painful a cock ring on, I couldn't come now, even if I wanted. He coated his fingers in lube and circled my hole, he touched the spot where it was torn. It stings and burns very bad, I let out a scream and get backhanded for it. "Shut up, you little whore. You said yourself I don't have to look after you, stop complaining!" Outch, that one hurt, his words made something begin to ache in my chest, because I wanted that he cared for me. I wanted that he holds me on his strong arms.

_Louis, Louis, Louis, you're becoming a right fag. Are you falling on love with Harry, too? You know exactly that Harry would never want you. NEVER! He'll met a cute boy and you mean nothing to him. YOu can pack your stuff and go back where you're comming from._

I won't think about that anymore. I won't think that Harry is attractive, won't think about his strong arms and definetly not about his finger which are so spectacu- "Ahh!", I moan loudly as Harry's finger brushed that special spot inside of me. He put a condom on and positioned himself infront of my hole. The panic begins to creep up my limbs, right as I wanted to beg him to let me go, Harry interupted me (even if I hadn't said anything): "I remember you one last time! As many times you beg me to stop or let you come, as many times you will come tomorrow." I just let hm get trough me. His tip pocked at my hole and then he pressed it in. It hurt like a bitch! If the tip already hurt so much, how much will it hurt if he's all the way in? "Please stop! I can't, it hurts to much."; left my lips before I could stop it. Harry only laughed bitterly.

_2_

Centimeter by centimeter pushed Harry his dick in me. The pain got worse and worse. "HARRY! STOP!! STOP!! STOP!! PLEASE STOP!!", I screamed. It was unbearable. "These are four times more that you will come.", laughed Harry. His voice sounded soo deep and sexy. 

_6_

My feelings are like roller coaster, on one side was there the feeling of lust and desire for Harry and on the other side was the pain and the heartbreak because I wanted Harry to be soft with me. He pulled out and pushed back in. I felt how the torn part on my rim was being ripped open again. Pain, was all I felt at the moment, than I felt something warm run down my leg. But Harry seems not to care at all about it, he pulled out and pushed back in even harder. "STOP!"

_7_

The pain was unbearable. Additionaly to the blood running down my leg, were hot tars streaming down my face. Harry's raspy laugh was hears: "Are you crying? Like a littel girl?" The words hurt, but I had to get used to it, I always will be treated like that from now on, I was only a slave after all. "Harry, please, please stop!", I was begging him, but he just ignored it. 

_8_

I felt like I'll pass out, because of the pain, I heard a loud and deep moan from Harry. He came. He pulled out and a painful whimper left my lips. Warm liquid ran down my ass crack, Harry's come, as it touched the ripped open skin I couldn't stop the scream. "HARRY! PLEASE! STOP!", I screeched under pain, but Harry only laughed contemptuously at that. 

_9_

Harry let himself fall on his knees in front of me, he took my still hard (because of the cock ring) dick in his mouth. Before I could stop it a low moan left my mouth. He had a very skilled mouth. With a swift motion he pulled the cock ring of, that was painful and I coudn't suppress a painful whimper. "What a cute whimper! It sounds do innocent.", he laughs. With a loud moan I came in his mouth. He stood up and looked down at me with a devilish grin. He cupped my whole arse with his big hands. "Should I continue?", asked he with a lowered voice directly at my ear. "No please don't.", I whimpered weak and pathticaly. I couldn't bare it anymore. 

_10_

Why was he like that? Why was he like that towards me? My whole body hurt. My body felt like it was on fire. From my tensed up hands down to my tensed up feet. Seconds before I passed out, I felt my knees hit the ground. In my vision were black dots, the last thing perceived were Harry's desperate attempts to apologize. "Lou, I didn't want that. I dind't want to hurt you. I'm so so sorry." Why had Harry these mood swings? What was wrong with that boy? My last thought was: At least _the voice_ was gone by all of that pain. Maybe it's the only way to stop it. With being in pain. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> Any correctnesses are very welcomed.  
>  
> 
> See you,  
> @sel__1934


End file.
